


Fight

by Dysha



Category: Aaron Dingle - Fandom, Emmerdale
Genre: Dark, Violence, very short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysha/pseuds/Dysha
Summary: Aaron's fight with Jason.





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Jason plays dirty, although it's not clearly describe.

 

 

He was awake, he was surden of that, despite the lack of sound.

His eyes were open and he could see.

He was on the ground, he knew that.

  
His feet didn't touch the ground the way they usually do, when standing.

  
He felt something wet underneath him.

  
He knew he wasn't in the bath.

The wetness was centered around him and the colour wasn't the colour of water.

  
He felt calm but he knew he shouldn't be, he could see that from the chaos surrounding him.

  
He knew he wasn't going on trip or on a holiday somewhere, but he felt like saying goodbye.

 

 


End file.
